Grandmother's Friend
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::What happens when Severus Snape talks to Lily Evans grandaughter? Written for Taleitha.


A/N: Hi! It's another one of those one-shots I promised to write. This one is for Taleitha. She wanted a story about one of the Potter/Weasley kids learning the friendship between Severus and Lily. (Setting: Headmaster's office). Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- But I'm having fun getting to know Severus better. "Why didn't Santa give him a pony!?" I cry

--

"Mr. Weasley. Ms. Potter," cried their charms professor. "Report to the Headmistresses office immediately!"

Both first years picked up their bags and rushed out of the classroom. "I can't believe you actually did that, Hugo," said Lily Potter as she laughed.

"I can't believe you laughed," retorted her cousin, Hugo Weasley.

The class had been asked to practice the Levitation Charm. Hugo had decided to levitate the professor's seat as she was about to sit down. Lily had seen what had happened and laughed. The professor thought she was the mastermind and had sent them both on their way.

Lily pulled her red hair back into a pony tail from the hair band on her wrist. She looked over at her cousin who was trying to flatten his curly brown hair. She stopped walking and turned toward him.

"Stop that," she said.

He looked at her, "Stop what?"

She tried to fix his hair the best she could. "Stop trying to flatten it. It looks cuter when it's all curly."

"Says the girl," muttered Hugo. He continued his way to the McGonagall's office. Lily just rolled her green eyes and followed him.

By now they had reached the gargoyle and realized they had no idea what the password was. As they waited the gargoyle stepped aside and let them through. They stepped on the stairs and were carried to the office.

Lily was the first off and knocked on the door. When no answer came she opened the door, followed closely by Hugo.

"Professor McGonagall?" asked Lily. "Are you here?"

Both students walked into the office and looked around.

"And what do you two want?"

They both looked around but found no body to go with the voice.

"Did you hear I heard?" asked Hugo.

"I thought I did," replied Lily. Both kept looking around.

"Up here," the voice from before called out. Both Hugo and Lily looked up and saw a portrait looking at them.

"Oh. Hello," greeted Lily.

"I asked why you two wanted. And I did not get an answer from either of you."

"I'm sorry," apologized Lily. "We were sent here by our charms professor."

The man in the portrait got up from his chair and walked closer to them (at least as far as his portrait will let him). "I see. Well, professor McGonagall is away for the moment."

Hugo, who had been making his way to the door, walked over to his cousin and grabbed her arm. "He's right. Let's go, Lily."

The man in the portrait raised an eyebrow, "Lily?"

The girl turned back to him, "Yes?"

"Hmm?" he had gotten distracted. "What?"

"You called my name. Hugo, stop." She pulled her arm free of his grasp. "If you want to, then go. I want to stay." She turned back to the portrait and gave him a smile.

Hugo huffed, "Fine. Be that way." He exited and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about him. He gets that from his father."

The man rolled his eyes, "That's expected."

"May I ask you who were? Err...I mean, are?"

"My name is Severus Snape. I was the potions master until my untimely death."

She looked up at him with amazement, "_You're_ Severus Snape? My brother's named after you."

Severus cocked his eyebrow again, "What's his name?"

"Albus Severus," Lily said proudly. "My other brother is named after my grandfather and my grand-godfather, James Sirius."

Severus' eyes widened, "And who are you named after?"

A blush crept across her face, "Uh...my grandmother and a friend of the family. I'm Lily Luna."

"You look just like your grandmother," Severus said kindly.

"You knew my grandmother?" she asked in awe.

He nodded, "We grew up together. She was my friend."

Lily went over to one of the chairs and pulled it closer to the portrait.

"What are you doing?" asked Severus.

"I want to hear more about my grandmother," she said plainly. "Hardly anyone knows anything about her. And the people who _do_ know won't tell me anything." She sat down in the chair and looked up at him expectantly.

She saw a slight blush crept onto Severus' cheeks, "What...uh...do you want to know?"

She smiled up at him, "Everything."

He nodded and sat in his own seat. "Lily and her sister, Petunia, grew up near my family and I in a muggle town called Spinner's End. I first saw her before either of us had gotten our letter's to Hogwarts. I was the one who told her she was a witch. And-"

"Did she believe you?" interrupted Lily.

He glared down at her, but answered anyways. "Not at first. But when I showed her that I could do magic too, she believed. We both got out acceptance letters to Hogwarts when we were 11. She was sorted into Gryffindor while I was sorted into Slytherin."

"I'm sorry."

He looked down at her quizzically, "Why?"

"You and your best friend were separated. It must have been hard on both of you." She gave him a sympathetic smile and he smiled back.

"For me it was. She made other friends while I made only a few. She was my friend most of our time at Hogwarts. We stopped being close in our sixth year." He grew quiet here and Lily waited for him to continue.

When he didn't she asked, "Why did you stop?"

He looked at her and quickly wiped away a tear. "Ahem. Why you ask. I developed a passion for the Dark Arts. That put a strain on our relationship." He paused again; it looked like he was thinking of a certain memory.

"But that only put a strain on it. Why did your friendship end?"

He looked down at her with a sad look on his face. "To answer that you must know something. I was in love with Lily Evans. But she did not love me back; at least not in the same way. She loved me as a friend. Your grandfather also loved Lily. One day I was sitting quietly reading when James and Sirius came up and used the Levicorpus spell on me. I was outraged and I lashed out a James. I accidentally called Lily a terrible name."

"What was the name?" asked Lily in a quiet voice, although she thought she knew.

He turned away from her and muttered, "Mudblood."

Lily gasped and covered her mouth. She stared at him, "But...why?"

"I don't know" he sighed.

Lily stood up and climbed onto her chair. She reached her hand up until it was touching the very bottom of his portrait. "I'm sure she forgave you, Severus."

He reached down as far as he could, almost touching her hand. "I hope so."

They both heard the door open and Lily turned around to see McGonagall standing in the doorway. "Uh..."

"Ms. Potter. Please get off that chair and either sit in it properly or head back to class." Lily hopped off and put it back in its original spot. She grabbed her bag and was about to leave when she turned around and faced McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could, possibly, come back and finish talking to Severus."

McGonagall turned toward the portrait and turned back to the girl. "As long as Severus doesn't mind."

Both heads turned this time to look at him. "I don't mind Minerva."

Both witches looked at each other. "Just tell me when you'd like to see him again."

A smile spread across Lily's face, "Thank you, Professor!" She rushed out the door and gently closed it.

"Well, Severus. How was it talking to Harry's daughter?" She turned and looked at him.

"She's so much like her grandmother. It's going to be an interesting seven years."

McGonagall smiled at sat back at her desk, finishing writing a letter to a former student of hers.

--

A/N 2: So? How was it? Did it suck? Was it okay? I liked writing this, it was nice to write Severus as the good guy.

Severus- I am a good guy. That's why I deserve a pony.

Me- I know! Santa should give you one.

Severus- I'm not sure Santa can give me a pony in heaven.

Me- I'm sorry. –hugs him-

If you want to know what I'm talking about, go to http(colon)/persephone(dot)nu/711/ But beware, the artist is a BIG Remus/Sirius fan! X3


End file.
